The warp knitted fabric has high longitudinal stretchability, and is generally used for a part of clothes as a reinforcement, a design accent, etc. and widely spread. Although the size of a body, particularly of a waist part, a neck part, a wrist, or an ankle varies depending on persons, it is rational that clothes with a prescribed size adapts to the variation to a certain degree. Moreover, when wearing clothes, it may be preferable that the wearing pressure is appropriate, and there is an increasing demand for a warp knitted fabric excellent in properties of high elongation and restoration (tensile elastic recovery, stretchability).